Beca's Hidden Musical Talent
by ladyYamato09
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey discovers Beca's Hidden Musical Talent. Each Chapter will be a different Story it maybe a Bechloe, Mitchsen or Triple Treble. AU. Just Try it Please! Disclaimer: i don't own anything!
1. Candy Store

**Beca's Hidden Musical Talent**

**by:ladyYamato**

**Hey guys so this is my first Pitch Perfect Fanfic so pleasse be gentle. and i have decided that i will not stick to Bechloe only so probably the next chapters will be Mitchsen or Triple Treble, totally depends on my mood. and just to be clear this are all one shots and AU. **

* * *

To say that Chloe was having a bad day was an understatement; her day had gone from bad to worst. She woke up late since her said alarm clock hadn't gone off for reasons she doesn't know why; someone had spilled coffee on her, thankfully it wasn't that hot. She failed one of her exams since she didn't have much time left to finish it for coming in late. And most of all no one is there to comfort her since her girlfriend was away visiting her mom in New York.

Chloe sigh as she continues to walk back to her apartment which she shared with Beca. "This day couldn't get any worse."

And as she said that the sky started to darken as rain came pouring down and had soak her from head to toe right away. "Of course! Just what I needed!" she said sarcastically.

The moment she got home she went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and relax in the tub to get all the negative energy away.

After an hour or so she went to the living room and sat on the couch calling for some pizza to be delivered for she didn't have much energy to cook for herself.

As she was watching some show she heard her phone ringing in their bedroom. She bolted right away as she knows who would be calling her for because the ring tone was Titanium: it means it was Beca.

"Hey Chlo!"

"Hey Becs!" Beca noticing that her usually cheerful girlfriend was a little off.

"Hey, what's wrong chloe?"

"Nothing, I just miss you so much."

"I miss you too baby" hearing this from her badass girlfriend made her smile a little.

"When are you coming home? I really need a hug from you right now." She was crying by now remembering her bad day and how she really misses her girlfriend.

"Chloe are you crying? Baby, please don't cry. I'm coming home tomorrow remember."

Chloe just nodded remembering that Beca couldn't see her right now. "okay" Chloe replied weakly, there was a long pause just listening to each other's breathing.

"Do you want me to sing something for you?" with this said Chloe smiled wider, she loves hearing her girlfriends voice. A simple yes was her only reply. But before Beca could start singing there was a knock on her door.

"Can you hold on for a moment babe? I think it's the pizza that I ordered."

"Yeah sure, take your time Chlo" as Chloe was headed to the door.

"Hey chlo, why don't we just Skype? That way we could see each other."

"Alright Becs, I'll just get the pizza then log in right away."

"Kay, see you soon Chlo." With that said Beca had hang up the phone.

After Chloe had paid for the pizza, she went back to her room and log in right away in Skype. Seeing that Beca was already online as she was about to click on Beca's name there was an incoming video call. Smiling as she sees it was Beca and accepting the call.

Her smiled went wider as she sees her girlfriend grinning at her. "There's my beautiful girlfriend."

She giggled. "Hey shorty"

"I hate you right now Beale, and here I was about to sing something to cheer you up, I'm really doubting my decisions right now."

"I was only kidding babe, and besides you love me so much that you couldn't even hate me."

Beca raise a brow at this then smiled softly at her girlfriend. "Your right I do love you so much, more than you ever know."

Chloe's heart swelled at this. "I love you too so much Becs!"

"All right then enough of this sappiness it's killing my badass image." Beca smirked, Chloe just giggled.

Before Chloe could reply she saw Beca stood up and was now out of view from the cam. When Beca came back she was holding a guitar in her hands.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar Becs?" Chloe was really surprise she didn't even know her girlfriend owns one.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Beale." Beca just smirked at her girlfriends surprise expression.

Chloe was rolled her eyes which has become a hobbit of hers that she had picked up from Beca.

While Chloe was rolling her eyes Beca started strumming the guitar to start the song she was going to sing.

_I can't wait another night to see you_  
_Gotta satisfy my sweet tooth_  
_A little like reeses fallin' into pieces_  
_Tell me there's a way to do this_  
_I just wanna kiss your hot lips_  
_Girl you make me melt like chocolate_  
_Jaw breaker you got the kiss that I wanna savour_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Life saver you're my life saver_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_You got the love with the thousand flavours_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough_  
_I'm like Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before_  
_I'm like a kid in a candy store_

_Baby I'm love sick_  
_I just gotta get my next fix_  
_Pour a little sugar on this_  
_Heart breaker_  
_You be the dough and I'll be the baker_  
_Mr. Christie never knew_  
_A recipe as hot as you_  
_You're Rihanna I'm Eminem_  
_Melts in your mouth, not in your hands_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Life saver you're my life saver_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_You got the love, you got the good flavour_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough_  
_I'm like Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before_  
_I'm like a kid in a candy store_

_How you doin' sugar_  
_You're sweeter than dessert nice to meet you_  
_The name is Ish, I'll admit it I gotta sweet tooth_  
_But that's ight, I promise that I won't bite_  
_Girl, unless that's something that you're into_  
_I'm playin', I'm sayin' you're with it in the song_  
_And there ain't no competition_  
_You're in a league of your own_  
_Gotcha hooked soon as I get you alone_  
_You could bet that_  
_Now break me off a piece of that kit-kat_

_I can't wait another night to see you_  
_Gotta satisfy my sweet tooth_  
_Life saver_  
_You got the kiss with the thousand flavours_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough_  
_I'm like Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before_  
_I'm like a kid in a candy store_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough_  
_I'm like Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before_  
_I'm like a kid in a candy store_

As Beca was done with the song she was grinning widely mirroring the same expression that Chloe was sporting. While Beca was singing the song Chloe was smiling all the time with occasional giggles.

"Wow! That was really wonderful Becs. Thank you so much for making my day."

"You're always welcome Red!"

"I love you so much Beca!"

"I love you too Chloe!

~fin

* * *

**soooo...what do you guys think? good?bad? tell me what you guys think...well i hope to see you guys in the next chapter?**

**Song used: Candy Store by Faber Drive  
**


	2. Clarity

**Beca's Hidden Musical Talent**

**by:ladyYamato**

**Mitchsen…**

**Chapter 2! here it is guys.,sorry for the delay, i didn't have internet for a week.,**

* * *

"Hey Bree, you okay?" Chloe asked her best friend who has been sulking in her room for the past two days now as she entered her room.

"I'm fine Chloe" Aubrey answered with a sigh.

"No"

"What?"

"I said no, Aubrey you're not fine I could see it, you're not in the slightest. Ever since you had that fight with Beca two days ago you've been sulking and crying here in your room. And I'm getting sick of it because the Aubrey Posen that I know is not the person sitting in her bed eating chocolates and watching some romantic comedy movie in her dark gloomy room. That's suppose to be me when I'm sad Aubrey not you. The Aubrey Posen that I know is a fighter and would do anything to get her girl back!" Chloe said all of this in one go that had shock and rendered Aubrey speechless.

After a moment of silence Aubrey started to shake her head when she look up to Chloe there were tears running down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do anymore Chlo, I said a lot of stupid things to her which I regret so much. If-if I could only turn back time." By now she was sobbing uncontrollable.

Chloe was shock because for the first time she saw her best friends so devastated and defeated. So she did the only thing she could think of right now. She hugs Aubrey and whispered soothing things to her. She doesn't know how to react, this is new to her this is her first time to see Aubrey this way. "Shhhh Aubrey it's okay, everything's going to be fine. Besides I'm sure Beca love you so much."

Aubrey just continued to shake her head while tears were falling out like an opened dam. "I'm-I'm sure she hat-hates me right now." Chloe just continued to hug her best friend while stroking her hair.

"Beca doesn't hate you Bree. She loves you so much. I could see it in her eyes. The way she looks at you the adoration and love it's all in their, even the Bellas could see it, everybody could see it Bree. Geez even my blind grandmother could see how much she loves you." Aubrey smiled at this.

By now she had stop sobbing but there were still a few tears in her eyes. "You really think so?" which earned her a firm nod from the redhead. "Totes Bree"

"But I'm pretty sure she's mad at me and doesn't even want to see me." Chloe sighs at her stubborn friend. "Have you even talked to her?" Aubrey shakes her head with a whispered "NO"

"Then how do you know that she's even mad at you? Besides knowing Beca she would probably just vent her anger by mixing."

"I tried calling her phone after she walk out on me two days ago and up until now she won't pick up it always goes straight to voice mail, so I tried going to her dorm this afternoon but Kimmy Jin said Beca hasn't come back for 2 days now." By now she was on the verge of breaking down again.

Chloe was speechless she didn't know how to respond to that. "ohh okay? Maybe Beca's a little mad BUT I'm sure she'll get over it and will forgive you just give her some time Bree." Aubrey just nodded at this.

Both of them stayed like this hugging each other for some time now. About an hour they release each other and start to fix themselves. "Hey Bree, do you want some Chinese? I don't feel like cooking right now so we could just have some delivered over."

"Yeah sure, I'm just going to take a shower for now"

"Good idea, you kind of stinks" Aubrey just rolled her eyes at this.

Chloe gasped "You did not just roll your eyes at me" she feigns hurt.

Aubrey just smiled sadly at her "I guess I sort of got it from Beca"

"She surely influence you in a lot of ways Bree"

"I guess so"

"Aubrey, she loves you, don't worry everything's going to be fine. Okay?" Aubrey just smiles at her then continued to walk to the bathroom while Chloe went to the living room to order some Chinese.

After ordering some Chinese Chloe tried calling Beca's phone but just like what Aubrey said it went directly to voice mail. With a sigh she places her phone down thinking about what the future will hold for her two best friends.

As Chloe was preparing the food in the living Aubrey finally came out of her room wearing some pj's but what Chloe actually saw was the bloodshot and puffy eyes of her best friend indicating that she has been crying in the bathroom. Which worried her more, she thought to herself that if Beca doesn't still talk or at least call Aubrey tonight she would ask the rest of the Bellas help to find Beca and force her to talk to Aubrey.

While they were eating their dinner there was an awkward silence enveloping the two, Chloe who was always the talkative of the two was trying to hold a conversation with Aubrey but was failing miserably so after a while she just decided to eat her dinner in silence.

*clink*

The two best friend look at each other. "What was that?" Chloe questioned. But before Aubrey could answer there it was again. "What the hell?" they both look at their apartment after some time there it was again when they finally located the sound it was there window they stared at if for another minute to confirm their suspicion and their it was someone crazy enough was probably throwing some pebbles to their window.

Both girls went to their window to see who was throwing those rocks. Both were shock to see none other than Beca Mitchell herself.

When Aubrey finally opened the window and look down she saw her girlfriend grinning at her but what caught her attention was the guitar strap behind her short girlfriend.

"Hi Bree, I know your probably mad at me right now but please just listen to this and if you decided that you really don't want to be with me anymore then fine I'll leave and you won't see me ever again. Just please hear me out." Aubrey was shock the least but registered what Beca said then she just nod allowing Beca to continue what she was planning to do.

With a small smile Beca started to strum her guitar to start the song and hope that everything goes well because she certainly doesn't want to break up with Aubrey.

_ High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_  
_ Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_  
_ Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_  
_ A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_ 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_ Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_ (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_ Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_  
_ It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_  
_ Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_  
_ If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_ 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_ Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_ (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_ Why are you my clarity?_  
_ Why are you my remedy?_  
_ Why are you my clarity?_  
_ Why are you my remedy?_

_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

The whole time Beca was singing she was just staring at Aubrey who by the middle part of the song was crying but still manages to smile at Beca who was pouring her heart out to her. After the last note Beca smiled to Aubrey trying to hold her tears. What broke their staring from each other was the thunderous applause that Beca earned from people who were at the same dorm looking down at her from different windows. Her serenading Aubrey outside of her dorm had earned her a little crowd of people. Beca just blush at the sudden attention.

"Beca come inside let's talk" was what Aubrey said before disappearing from the window. Beca just nod and went inside but before she could knock on Aubrey's door she was yanked inside then Aubrey kissed her on the lips with all the emotion she could master.

After they broke the kiss, Aubrey places her forehead against Beca's. "I'm sorry I didn't mean all the things a said to you. I love you so much Beca and I don't want to lose you. I'm real really sorry. Please forgive me?"

Beca just smile softly at Aubrey then kissed her again. "I'm sorry too. Let's not break up okay? Coz I really don't know how to survive without you. You complete me Aubrey. I love you too." Aubrey only nods her head then kissed Beca eagerly. "Let's never fight like that ever again. Okay?"

"Okay, I love you so much Bree!"

"I love you too Becs!"

"oookay! Now that everything is settled, can we eat now? Coz I'm starving here. As much as I like seeing you too back to your normal selves and all lovey dovey my stomach can't wait. And ohh Beca that was really sweet of you." It was Chloe who interrupted their little reunion who went back to the living room to continue her dinner.

"Let's go before she finishes all the food" Aubrey intertwined their hands and pulled Beca towards the living room. Both of them were smiling towards each other.

~fin

* * *

**what do you guys think? reviews please! and thanks for all the follows and favorites! **


End file.
